Kokiri Life in Knothole
by Apocalypse Crew
Summary: POV: narrator. This stroy takes place around issue numbers 78-80. Will King Acorn (or our freedom fighters) make the same mistake that the King of Hyrule made? PG for mentioning of Post's Thesis.
1. Introduction

As some of you already know, from my Zelda fans out there, that some of the Kokiri are now living in Knothole Village. The only tribute to them I could come up with is a story... will the Mobians make the same mistake that the Hylians did? Or will they protect the kids with isolation?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bio: Some of you Zelda fans may not know any of the non-official Sonic characters. I'm going to give a rundown of all of them, who they are, and what special contributions they play to the team. To all you Archie Comic fans, this takes place around issues 78-80. I'm not quite sure where it fits in, though...  
  
Sonic  
  
Race: Hedgehog  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Notes: Fighting Robotnik for at least 10 years of his life. He still has not vanquished Robotnik, even though Snivley's tampering with the Ultimate Annilator killed the first one. A second, roboticized version of the madman is now loose in the city.  
  
Sally Acorn  
  
Race: Squirrel  
Age: 17-18  
Gender: Female  
Notes: Royal head of the family. She was the pre-destined successor to the throne until her brother Elias was found.  
  
Rotor  
  
Race: Walrus  
Age: 16-17  
Gender: Male  
Notes: Technical head of the Freedom Fighters. He has provided members with security, and even handled situations by himself as outlined by the mass hypnosis of his parents by Robotnik.  
  
Tails (Miles Prowler)  
  
Race: Fox  
Age: physical is 10, mental is closer to 13, has been living for 6 years  
Gender: Male  
Notes: Capable of almost everything that Sonic is, Tails has proven himself to be quite helpful. In fact, his Turbo transformation may have been what saved Knuckles's and Sonic's lives against Ixis Nagus.  
  
Antione  
  
Race: Squirrel  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Notes: Very shy and quite cowardly currently, Antoine has only been aggressive when honor of his father has been mentioned. Hopefully, this will also be extended to the safety of Bunnie Rabbot.  
  
Bunnie Rabbot  
  
Race: Rabbit-robot hybrid  
Age:17  
Gender: Female  
Notes: Partily roboticized, Bunnie has used her cebernetic power to aid the Freedom fighters after being rescued by Sonic. She suffered a few problems with her bionic implants, such as magnetism and incoherence problems. Rotor, and later Nate and Doctor Quack, were able to correct these problems before they turned into something fatal, or worse...  
  
Nate Morgan  
  
Race: Overlander (four-fingered human)  
Age: 50+?  
Gender: Male  
Notes: Inventor of the Power Ring, Nate Morgan suffered an exile from Mobotroplis (later turned into Robotropolis by Robotnik) due to excess strain and false information. Now, Nate is back and able to help with the kingdom once again!  
  
Gefforey St. John  
  
Race: Skunk  
Age: Unknown  
Gender: Male  
Notes: Part of an underground created by the Royal Family, Gefforey St. John's original group was seperated from the Freedom Fighters. They stumbled across each other when Sally was on a spy and sabotage mission. The two met and discovered that they had the exact same mission! Now, with the King back, the two teams have gathered together to fight united against Robotnik.  
  
King Maximillian Acorn  
  
Race: Squirrel  
Age: Unknown  
Gender: Male (duh)  
Notes: King Acorn had been exiled to the Silent zone for 10 years, in which Robotnik had been reigning for that period of time. During this time, he became subordinate to Ixis Nagus and his magic. He was finally rescued by an attempt of the Freedom Fighters. However, the battle to keep him alive had been going on for some time after. It took a month for them to recover the missing Sword and Crown he had hidden from Robotnik before being cast into the Zone of Silence.  
  
Elias Acorn  
  
Race: Squirrel  
Age: 17  
Gender: male  
Notes: Prince of Knothole Village, he is a mysterious character, as very little has been known about him. He seems to be caring as well as daring, seeing that he wishes for a life outside of a pampered royalty.  
  
DoomRater  
  
Race: 100% human (five-fingered human)  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Notes: His favorite dis of Robotnik is "Bot-butt". Not as much is available on his past, but what is known is that his last visit with King Acorn requested protection of the Kokiri race.  
  
Firo  
  
Race: 100% Kokiri (five-fingered child elvish race)  
Age: 132  
Gender: Male  
Notes: Has little recollection about his past. He simply forgot everything over 50 years ago. He does remember a few games his friends had made up, involving a new sparring game that emphasized fencing skills, and his favorite dish, Deku Baba sandwich. 


	2. A Usual Day

Surprisingly, Sonic yawned in front of his hut. A seemingly peaceful day in Knothole Village, with the usual antics. Letters from Amy Rose... even though Amy knew that he was engaged to Sally, he still got letters from her telling her how she thought he was hot.

It was surprising that they had a mail system in such a small village, but nothing was as surprising as seing an elvish kid outrun half of the villagers!

Sonic always wondered why these overlanders with pointed ears chose to take peace here. Why, their kind has been despised by-

"Yo, Sonic!" Tails yelled.

"Hey, wassup?" he replied.

"Listen to this! Firo over there told me about how they were slaying all these plant monsters... you think that's true?"

"Anything's possible, Tails."

"You think they're from some weird zone?" Tails asked.

"Well, wherever they came from, they sure are a bunch! Always eating that bark and planty meat..."

"Yeah, gross. I know what you mean."

"And running nearly as fast as yours truly on top of it!"

"No kidding, they are fast!"

They walked to Sally's hut to say hello. Who knew if they had a job to do on top of it?

Sonic noticed that the children, although tending to stick to their own kind, would play with the children of Knothole occasionally. Just over there were two kids trying to tag a young squirrel.

"Sonic, could you come over here?" Sally replied to their walk.

"Wonder what's up?" Tails wondered out loud.

"Probably another job on Robuttnik," Sonic muttered. Not that he didn't like beating up on the Robo-Robotnik that plagued their town, worse than the first, but it was just getting old, day in and day out.

As Sonic and Tails neared the place, they could tell something... more important than that was on her mind.

"Hey, whassup?" he prompted Sally.

"I needed to tell you something about these children." Sally gathered them into the hut for some privacy.

"Some rumors have been going around about these children," Sally relayed. "These rumors could be something that my father isn't telling us."

"What could that be?" Sonic wondered. "It's not like him to withhold info!"

"Only when it could be dangerous," Sally replied. "And in this case, it may do more harm than good if the rumors are true."

"Well, what is it?" Tails asked.

Sally took a breath, "It's persecution. The children were rumored to have been enslaved and abused because of their strange uniqueness."

"Impossible," Sonic replied. "These children haven't shown any signs of being captured, or even have knowledge of something that harsh!"

"Their childish minds might simply be blocking it out," Sally corrected. "What pain they suffered may be hidden from us."

"I play with the kids all the time!" Tails added. "Nothing outta them about a slave life!"

The door opened. Sonic turned to see the person that Sally already saw...

Gefforey St. John.

"That's because they haven't been persecuted," Gefforey pointed out. "All these children were rescued just before being taken to extermination camps."

"WHAT?!" Sally gasped. Extermination camps? What was going on here?

"You can thank DoomRater for that," Geff added. "If it weren't for him, they'd all be dead or wasting away."

"But how do you know?" Sally asked. "I thought Nicole was still in the shop!"

"Rotor's doing the best he can on her, don't worry. We also had a paper documentary prepared for only the eyes of the Royal Family." He held out the papers to Sally. "These are a carbon copy of the original, from Doomy."

"Care to explain why I never saw it?" Sally frowned.

"...Well, your father... he chose not to speak of it, but since all the rumors are going around, we thought that-"

Sally grabbed the papers out of Geff's hand and gave it to Sonic. "I'm outta here!"

"What in blazes is wrong with her?" Geff turned to Sonic.

"You're asking the wrong person..." the Blue Blur replied. Sonic was a little uncomfortable talking to Geff, but could still do it anyway. "Look, if I went ahead and trashed some files on Robaldnik's computer without permission, wouldn't you get a little irritated?"

"Yeah, I suppose so..."

"Just let her handle it with her father."

Sonic, feeling that he had answered everything, began to read the papers at sonic speed. "This is some way past cool documen-"

At the 7th page, his finger stopped. He didn't believe what Geff had told him. Now, he did.

"My gosh..." Sonic spoke. "They really were oppressed..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elias!" Sally called out.

She found her brother speaking with some royal guards.

"...talk to ya later," he finished with the guard. "Yes?"

"What's the background of the Kokiri children?"

"Um... We don't know that much about-"

"Spare me the mistique," Sally cut him off, "I know about the concentration camps."

"The what?"

"The killing grounds for these children. Don't act like such an ignorant person!"

Elias didn't answer at first. His face had a shocked look on it, to a lesser degree of Sally's reaction when she first learned it.

"Are you sure?" Elias asked.

"Dead sure," Sally replied. "Gefforey just broke the news to me."

"It's new to me, too!" Elias defended. "Honest, I was never informed about a massacre!"

"Dad's been hiding some secrets from us lately. I'm somewhat glad that Gefforey is letting us know of his desicions."

"But what can we do?" the prince asked.

"For one thing... make sure it never happens again!"

"Make sure what never happens again?"

"Oppression," Sally answered. "We can't let them feel pain again... Not at the hands of Robotnik."


End file.
